Falling Away With You
by ChandlerfanJW
Summary: A little Huddy songfic! Enjoy D


**House**  
Sitting in his office, a lonely soul, wondering what went wrong. She was there for him, the only one sitting beside his bed. The reason why Wilson wasn't there, he could understand, although he still expected him to forgive him sooner, being Wilson and all. But that didn't quite work out the way he hoped. He wanted him to punch him, get his anger out, so they could be best friends again. He missed him. He put on the facade of not giving a damn about who was there and who wasn't, although he did wonder where his old ducklings were, as well as the new. None of them were there when he woke up. Only Cuddy, holding onto his hand as if her life depended on it. And he let her hold on, because he needed to know that someone does care.

**Cuddy**  
When she found out that House had practically given himself a heart attack, she was sick to her stomach with worry, mixed in with a little guilt, but she never knew why she felt that guilt. She didn't do anything wrong. When she reached his room, he had already slipped into a coma, and she felt the tears pricking at her eyes, and she let them fall, releasing the pain she felt along with her tears. She took of her shoes and curled up into a ball in the chair beside him, wanting him to wake up with at least one person there. When she saw him waking up, her emotions were of so many, concern, excitement, joy. She didn't know what to say, and so settled on letting him know that she was there. He didn't respond to that, but she knew him, she could understand him, decipher every one of his actions no matter how often they change meaning. The second time he woke up, she was asleep, but he didn't push away her hand like he would have normally, instead he gave her hand a gentle squeeze, as if he were letting her know it'll all be alright.

**House  
**When he could finally get out of the hospital bed, he became worse for wear mentally. He didn't know what he was doing, and who he was hurting, and at the time, he didn't care. He pushed away the one person who was there for him and he knew he hurt her but he was too stubborn to say sorry. He thought that quite odd because the sincere apology to Wilson came quite easily, in comparison to the unsaid apology he owed Cuddy. Every time he went into her office to apologise, he'd come out with some snarky comment that only pushed her further away. He regretted this more than anything, but he couldn't help it; it was just the way he was.

_I can't remember when it was good  
Moments of happiness elude  
Maybe I just misunderstood  
All of the love we left behind_  


**Cuddy  
**She knew in her heart that he didn't mean to push her away, but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it. She worried for him so much, and it seemed like he didn't care. Whenever she went home and thought about the way in which he pushed her away, she felt the tears run their course, every night. At first she couldn't understand why it affected her so much, or why she couldn't concentrate at work like before. Then she realised that everything had changed when he gave himself a heart attack to save his best friend's girlfriend. The feelings she had were deeper than any friendship, and she only realised it now. She has known him for so long yet she couldn't interpret her own feelings for him. She hadn't even considered the mere possibility of it, so why would she have seen this coming.

_Watching the flashbacks intertwined  
Memories I will never find  
So I'll love all that you'll become  
Forget the reckless things we've done  
I think our lives have just begun  
I think our lives have just begun_

**House**  
The longer he left his apology, the longer it will take for them to be the same again. He knew in his heart he wanted to be more than just friends, but he was too stubborn to ever admit it to anyone. Instead of opening up to her, letting her in, he did the opposite. He wanted to endlessly tease her again, he wanted to be teased. All it would have taken was one word and he couldn't even say it. He has said sorry many times before to Cuddy because it was what she wanted to hear, but those were fake, meaningless apologies. This time he couldn't lie because this time he knew he hurt her bad.

_And I feel my world crumbling  
And I feel my life crumbling  
And I feel my soul crumbling away  
Falling away, falling away with you_

**Cuddy**  
Some days she felt like ishe/i was the one who should apologise to ihim/i, although she knew she didn't do anything wrong. She just wanted their friendship back at least. She found herself awake when she should be sleeping, and asleep when she should be awake. She didn't like her life when she was awake, and she didn't like her bitter dreams when she was asleep. She couldn't have it both ways. She only wanted to see him in her dreams, and she always ended up waking up to change the path of her dream, but to no avail. She pretended that he did walk into her office and act like he normally did, yet when someone else entered and she was found smiling to herself, they worried for her sanity.

_Staying awake to chase a dream  
Tasting the air you're breathing in  
I hope I won't forget a thing  
Promise to hold you close and pray  
Watching the fantasies decay_

**House  
**He felt that all the love he had saved up for her went to waste. He didn't want it to be this way but he didn't feel it was so easy to change this. He couldn't just tell her how he felt, of course not, he's Gregory House, known for his snarky comments, not James Wilson, known for opening up about his feelings. Sometimes he wished he could, just for one day, do what Wilson did every day. But no, he couldn't even do that. He made a mistake and he kept on making the same mistake over and over again, just by not apologising.

_Nothing will ever stay the same  
And all of the love we threw away  
And all of the hopes we've cherished fade  
Making the same mistakes again  
Making the same mistakes again_

**Cuddy  
**The longer it took for him to say something, anything, the longer it took for her to get over the hurt she felt, the life she was missing out on. She almost felt like she had no right in House's life anymore. She was simply his boss, nothing more, nothing less. She told herself that on countless occasions but she couldn't accept because she wanted to be more than just his boss. She wanted to be his friend and, when the time was right, his wife. But she felt it had been too long, too late.

_And I feel my world crumbling  
And I feel my life crumbling  
And I feel my soul crumbling away  
Falling away, falling away with you_

**House&Cuddy  
**They both wanted to believe that everything will be alright. But they both knew that they were stubborn, and waiting for the other to say something first. They wanted each other, needed each other, loved each other; but neither of them would admit it to each other. All he had to do was apologise, and all she had to do was let go of her position of authority and let him in. But they were too stubborn.

_All of the love we left behind  
Watching the flashbacks intertwine  
Memories you will never find  
Memories I will never find_


End file.
